Mientras Llovía
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: Afuera llovía a cantaros, la tarde era húmeda y fresca; pero en una habitación, de una de las mansiones más lujosas de Cd. Satán, no existía el frio, pues dentro de ella ardía el fuego maravilloso y abrazador del amor. One-Shot de Gohan y Videl. ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de este Fic es PARA ADOLESCENTES Y ADULTOS.


**Declaimer**: Los personajes, así como el universo en el que se desenvuelven son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, el presente relato fue creado sin fines de lucro.

Es mi primer intento de lemon, por lo que agradecería enormemente sus comentarios, Enjoy :D

**Mientras Llovía.**

-Debo irme, se hace tarde- palabras que salieron de su boca con dificultad, debido a que nuestros labios se encontraban unidos, frase que detestaba oír en realidad; -Mi padre no está, puedes quedarte- pronuncié como en suplica sin quererme separar un milímetro de su boca, me apartó un poco con gentileza, -Diablos no, lo eche a perder-maldecía en mis adentros, me sentía derrumbar, no quería que se fuera, -Ya me voy- me tomó de las mejillas y volvió a besarme, esos besos dulces que solo él puede dar; se separó, se despidió como siempre y lo vi partir con el mismo sentimiento que me invade cada vez que se aleja de mí, las mismas cuestiones; el querer saber si me desea tanto como yo deseo estar con él, el saber si me ama tanto como yo lo amo; regresé a mi habitación bañada de tonos grisáceos, me recargué en la puerta cerrada frente a mi cama, golpee la puerta con los puños cerrados preguntándome por qué es tan complicado, preguntándome si no fui lo suficientemente clara o lo fui demasiado; escuche un repique en el vidrio del ventanal que da al balcón, me acerque, era él, abrí con torpeza por la prisa y lo dejé pasar, estaba empapado, afuera llovía a cántaros, supuse que el clima lo había obligado a regresar así que sin decir nada corrí hacia el baño para coger una toalla seca, algo me detuvo, voltee y miré mi brazo, el lo sostenía evitando que me fuera, lo miré anonadada, el me observaba fijamente con la expresión más sexy que jamás le haya percibido, me mordí el labio inferior, el lo notó y fue como un detonador, me tomo de la cintura con fuerza y me besó con pasión, pude sentir como mi ropa se humedecía debido al contacto con las ropas mojadas de él, comenzó a juntar más mi cuerpo con el suyo, sus manos empezaron a resbalar por mi espalda, de a poco me fue quitando la chaqueta, yo por mi lado hacia lo que podía con los botones resbaladizos de su camisa empapada, entre besos por fin pude sacársela al tiempo que él me despojaba de la blusa color púrpura que vestía; fue entonces cuando se encendió el motor, comenzó a besar el lóbulo de mi oreja y poco a poco fue bajando hacia mi cuello, yo trataba de no desmayarme, lo tomé del cabello, él siguió bajando, se encontró con el tirante del sujetador, con los dientes los deslizó por mi hombro, sus manos que se encontraban en mi trasero me empujaron hacia arriba alzándome, yo lo rodee con brazos y piernas besándolo, me cargó hacia la cama, caímos juntos en las sabanas blancas, él sobre mí sin dejar de besarme desabrochó el sujetador, éste voló a quién sabe donde, empezó a masajear mis pechos de tal forma que comencé a jadear, se dio cuenta, lentamente bajo por mi cuello para encontrase con mis duros pezones, los mordisqueo un poco, fue grandioso, después vino lo mejor; emprendió un juego con ellos, su lengua y sus labios; me sentía desfallecer, tiré con fuerza de sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches, se detuvo y volvió a hundirse en mis labios, mis manos recorrían su pecho perfectamente marcado, sus brazos trabajados, mientras que él se dejaba guiar por la línea de mis piernas hasta que se encontró con un obstáculo, la falda roja, con gentileza trató de desabotonarla para quitarla de su camino, pero al parecer la prenda se resistía, nos apartamos de los besos un momento, nos miramos fijamente, ambos teníamos las mejillas rojas, el bao de nuestros cuerpos comenzaba a empañar el vidrio más cercano de la ventana; me sonrió dulcemente, le correspondí, entendí que necesitaba ayuda así que desabroché la falda y me la quité tranquilamente, el aprovechó para deshacerse de su pantalón color marrón, volvimos a mirarnos, me acarició el rostro y beso mi frente, mi nariz, las mejillas, los ojos y terminó en mis labios apasionadamente, sus manos se aventuraban por todo mi cuerpo, me apretaba junto a él como deseando sentir con su piel cada centímetro de mí, yo me deleitaba con sus besos, sus caricias, con el cuerpo perfecto que ostentaba debajo de sus conservadoras ropas; una de sus manos pasó por uno de mis pechos, por mis caderas, se entretuvo con mi ombligo, cosa que hiso que me riera un poco producto de las cosquillas, el rió conmigo, para después volverse a hundir en mis labios, la mano traviesa bajó hasta encontrarse con mi ropa interior, y poco a poco se metió entre mi piel y ésta; pude sentir como mi piel se erizaba, era como si diminutos electrochoques me golpearan; sus dedos encontraron el monte de venus y entonces, explotó la bomba; gemía involuntariamente ante las caricias mientras él me besaba el cuello, era como si un montón de fuegos artificiales estallaran dentro de mí, y justo cuando creí que no podía sentirme mejor, se apartó con rapidez para despojarme de mi ropa interior, me contemplo un instante, yo lo miraba suplicante, se quitó el ultimo trapo que vestía, pude ver su hombría, era perfecta, se dejó caer sobre mí sin lastimarme, y mientras nos fundíamos en un beso lentamente pude sentir como introducía su viríl miembro en mí, era cálido y suave, me invadió una sensación indescriptible, finalmente estaba dentro, nos convertimos en uno, éramos un mismo ser, estábamos unidos; nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente, entonces comenzó la lucha; al principio fuimos con lentitud disfrutando cada segundo, en cada envestida podía sentir ráfagas de electricidad que recorrían mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza; sin darnos cuenta fuimos acelerando, el bamboleo se había convertido en zamba, entre el ruido molesto que hace mi colchón y los suaves y sutiles quejidos que emitíamos involuntariamente, cuando creí que ya no podía más, el climax, el pedazo de cielo que puede tocar el hombre cada vez que ama, millones de supernovas explotando; clavé mis uñas en su espalda, el se aferró de la sabana removida y revuelta, la batalla había terminado, nuestros rostros se encontraron, resoplábamos agotados, apartó gentilmente un mechón de cabello que descuidado se posó en mi rostro, me tomo la mejilla y me besó con dulzura, se separó de mí para acostarse a mi lado, yo me recosté en su pecho, mientras el pasaba su brazo por debajo de mi cuello para abrazarme; pude sentir el fuerte latir de su corazón, sonaba igual al mío, al mismo tiempo, en la misma frecuencia; con su otra mano me tomó de la barbilla para alzar mi rostro y poder verme a los ojos, su mirada era dulce y masculina, yo lo observaba embelesada; -Te amo Videl- me regaló una sonrisa y beso mi cabello; -Yo también te amo Gohan- contesté sonriente.

Afuera había dejado de llover, la noche era fresca y húmeda, pero no podías observar el cielo por la ventana, pues se encontraba empañada debido al calor que generaron dos cuerpos que se unieron por el amor.


End file.
